


The Script Was Ripped

by ukai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukai/pseuds/ukai
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The Script Was Ripped

Dean looked at  
Wait lemme find his name again

Dean looked at Castiel.

"You what?"

Castillo st  
Oh thats definitely the wrong name  
Castiel stared back at Dean with his sad face.

Castiel breathed in.

"Love you."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Dean looks conflicted.

"Like...me? For real?"

"Uh. Yeah. You." Castiel has stopped crying now, and looks confused also.

"Hold on hold on hold on. So you love me?" Dean still looks conflicted.

"Yeah, I said that." He did, in fact, say that. 

Dean does the hetero-eyebrow thing. Castiel knows because he sees him do it.

"That doesn't make sense."

Castiel breathed in again.

"What do you mean it doesn't make sense?" Castiel looks at Dean with his eyes. He is still crying. (A/N: to clarify it's Castiel crying and not Dean. Dean is not crying. Ok thanks)

Dean is still standing there, buffering.

Castiel looks at his watch and then back at Dean and then back at his watch.

"Well, this is it."

Dean moves his eyes only. "What's it?"

"It's time."

"Time for what?

"Time for me to go."

"Go where?"

Suddenly, a fuckin portal or some shit vacuum sucks Castiel straight out of the situation. He embraces it. 

He is gone.

Dean stands there with his heterosexual eyebrows frowning.

He hasn't realised Castiel is gone. He is stuck in his own head. Love? Like romantic love? The lovey love? Castiel? Love like between the two of them? The love shared between two men? But for him? 

He is shaken from his thoughts. He suddenly realises that Castiel is gone. Where did he go?

He hears a knock at his minds door.

"Come in," he says out loud. 

Somewhere in the depths of his mind, he hears it. It's Castiel.

"Super hell, baby." 

The door slams in his head. 

Ah so that's where he went.

The thought of Castiel slowly drifts from his mind.


End file.
